


Prompt #17

by Ambros



Series: Tumblr Prompts [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (so, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Magnus, Fluff, M/M, Make up sex, PWP, Smut, don't like don't read and all that), i guess, top!alec, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros
Summary: Anonymous asked: awhile after 2x18, make-up sex!! sweet, full of kisses and laughter & /i'm so happy we found each other again/ & lying together, warmly entwined on their bed, happy and in LOVE & everything is fine!! bonus pts for alec making love to his boyfriend, pinning him to the bed & kissing his neck & whispering apologies & magnus shushes him like "this isn't about that, this is about being together again" & alec silently decides he wants to make it up to him anyway & gives him The Best Sex of His Life ;D





	Prompt #17

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was already amazing as it was, so I didn't really have to do much!  
> I hope this is at least a little bit decent since I'm not great at writing smut *hides* In any case, please let me know!  
> You can always find me on [Tumblr](https://sometimesambroswrites.tumblr.com/) for a chat or a prompt or whatever!  
> 

It’s a mess of  _I was stupid_ and  _I was blind_ and  _I’m sorry_  and apologies overlapping but they don’t stop kissing,  _wouldn’t_ stop for anything; Alec’s hands are buried in Magnus’ hair, his palms pressed against his cheeks as he breathes him in like he hasn’t been able to take a deep breath for days, the tip of his nose brushing the golden skin on his cheekbones as he kisses his lips, his jaw, like he’s making sure he still feels the same under his skin, and he whispers  _missed you_ , soft and small, hidden in the curve of Magnus’ throat.

Magnus’ arms are winded around his waist, his fingers holding onto his shirt as he tries to touch too much at once, doesn’t know where to start to mold his body around Alec’s again to make sure he still knows every corner and every curve of him; he kisses back, lips moving slowly against Alec’s, says  _missed you too_  and he’s breathless for it.

The door closes behind them and Alec’s fingers grip the edge of Magnus’ shirt, one hand still wrapped around his neck and cheek, and he tries to lift it, but he only manages to bury his fingers between Magnus’ skin and the fabric of his shirt, and it’s warm and familiar and he smiles against Magnus’ lips, steps between his legs and Magnus’ whole body is pressed against his even though that means he has to stand on his tip-toes.

Alec wraps his arms around Magnus’ waist, holds him close enough that Magnus has no other choice but to wrap his legs around Alec’s hips, a sigh escaping his lips with only a trace of his voice as his hips press against Alec’s stomach, and Alec smiles, a breathless, amazed chuckle escaping his lips and crushing into Magnus’, and he says  _no way I’m letting you go ever again_ , nips at Magnus’ jaw as he answers  _I’ll hold you to that_.

Alec stumbles a couple of times as he walks towards the bedroom, Magnus holding on too tight with his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck as he laughs against his lips, his shoulders shaking,  _I love you, but if you let me fall I will kill you._

 _I won’t_ , Alec says, laughing but he’s not joking, tightens his hold on Magnus’ hips,  _I won’t_ , he kisses him even if it’s messy, it’s teeth and tongue and laughter, and  _I love you too_  because he noticed, because he was afraid he wouldn’t get to hear it again.

Magnus looks at him like he knows, and he probably does, he places one hand on Alec’s cheek and kisses him, slow and tongue and lips, a trace of their smiles still in the curl of their lips when Alec kneels on the bed, slowly, his arms wrapping around Magnus’ back as they lay down, their legs tangled, their hips close and hot, Alec’s lips on Magnus’ throat as he nips at the skin, his elbows framing Magnus’ head.

He says  _off_ and then  _please_ , his fingers slipping under Magnus’ shirt as he sits up long enough for it to come off, and Alec’s lips are on his skin, catching the necklaces dangling on Magnus’ chest by accident, he whispers  _I’m sorry_ ,  _’m so sorry_ hidden against his skin.

Magnus’ fingers are under his chin and he pulls gently until Alec’s lips are against his even if they are not kissing, he murmurs  _stop_ , kindly,  _stop apologising_ , presses their lips together,  _this is not about apologising, okay, it’s just us_  until Alec nods, their foreheads together.

He kisses his way down Magnus’ throat, his chest, his stomach, leaving a trail of wet kisses and bruises behind, and the way Magnus shakes and breathes hard under him and falls apart makes his bones tremble, his lungs fall somewhere in his feet, he kisses Magnus’ stomach and the hard fabric of his tight jeans presses against his chin, his hands on Magnus’ thighs, he can feel the muscles twitch beneath his fingers.

There’s a thin chain wrapped around Magnus’ hip, it clinks when Alec takes his jeans off, Magnus lifting his hips to help him, his cock half hard in his black boxer briefs, and Alec’s fingers run along his thighs and his hips for just a second before they’re curled in the stretchy fabric, dragging it down, he kneels to take them both off while Magnus kicks away his boots.

Magnus’ eyes are golden when Alec looks at him, licking his lips, his pupils dilated and his lips parted, and Alec kisses a spot above his right knee, kisses higher and higher because he can, muscles twitching under his lips as Magnus breathes  _Alexander_  and Alec’s lips are around his cock, wrapped tightly as he looks up, cheeks hollowed, his palm hot and heavy on his thigh as his other hand moves slowly over what he can’t reach with his mouth, and Magnus moans, back arching, fingers gripping Alec’s hair as he tries to keep still.

Alec moves slowly – he knows his gag reflex well enough by now –, swallows around Magnus’ cock because he knows he likes it, moans low in his throat and closes his eyes.

Magnus’ fingers grip his shoulders as he says  _come here, come here please_ his voice so thick the words are almost unintelligible, and Alec does, his jaw aching slightly, Magnus’ tongue in his mouth as soon as he does,  _I love you_ and  _fuck me_ in the same breath and Alec moans against his lips.

 _Okay, okay?, okay_ , and he’s a mess, they both are, lube slipping between Alec’s fingers when he tries to put the cap back on with lubed up fingers, Magnus’ bent knees and the way he doesn’t stop murmuring small nonsenses to reassure Alec, the way Alec’s hand shakes when he wraps it loosely around Magnus’ cock, the way his arms are shaking when his elbows are framing Magnus’ head, Magnus’ legs bent over his shoulders.

Magnus’ eyes are closed and his had is thrown back and Alec is  _shaking_ with the effort of holding back, but Magnus says  _come on_ , voice rough, opens his eyes and Alec swears they’ve never been this bright, exhales as he pushes into Magnus, a moan escaping Magnus’ lips like it’s been ripped from him, and Alec’s hips snap forward,  _tight tight tight_ and white hot, and it doesn’t take long, it doesn’t take long at all, they are both out of breath, foreheads pressed together, parted lips and they can’t kiss but they still try, pleasure building quickly in their spines, hot and messy and Alec’s hand is wrapped around Magnus’ cock when he comes,  _Alexander_ twisted by his voice, and Alec’s right behind him, his forehead pressed against Magnus’ neck, his arms shaking as he comes down.

Alec keeps leaving lazy kisses on Magnus’ neck as they simply breathe, Alec’s cock softening inside Magnus, Magnus’ fingers drawing random patterns on Alec’s back after while he stretches out his legs.

They’ll probably fall asleep like that, and they don’t care.

Alec says  _love you_ , voice already thick with sleep, still sprawled over Magnus.

Magnus cards his fingers through his hair, eyes already closed  _love you too_.


End file.
